The AVATAR Program
The AVATAR Program is the prequel to James Camerons's Avatar directed by James Cameron and starring Matt Long, Jessica Alba and Willem Dafoe it is scheduled to release in 2025 Plot 20-Year-Old Steve Cleidson (Matt Long) is a farmboy struggling to earn money for his family until one day he is approached by the RDA and is offered to join the AVATAR program they give him a folder about the AVATAR program and they tell him its a great pay too, Steve then jumps at the chance to help his family and he goes with the RDA to Pandora. 5-Years-Later Steve finally wakes up from Cryo sleep and realises he is now 25-Years-Old and has missed 5 of his birthdays while sleeping as he leaves the ship he arrives at Hell's gate and is approached by someone from the AVATAR Program named Jimmy Johnson (Tobey Maguire) and takes him to the conference room where General Striker (Willem Dafoe) tells them about Pandora and how dangerous the Na'vi it is after the conference was over he heads to the AVATAR department and sees his Avatar and realises it looks so much like him he then meets Dr. Grace Augastine (Sigourney Weaver) and is greeted by her and asked if he knew anything about Pandora, Steve replied "I'm a farmboy...I'm not that smart" the next day his Avatar was ready to be tested so Steve was really excited and went to the AVATAR department and jumped into the link chamber and transfered into his Avatar and asked the doctors "Is this a dream?" They laughed at him he then got off the bed and started walking around the room and accidently hit a doctor with his tail and apologised after that he sat back down on the bed and was sent back to his Human body and was told by Striker that he had a very important mission for his Avatar and had to take down a Thanator that was interfearing with the RDA mining and since Steve was a farmboy and he knows how to shoot animals he was a perfect choice the next day he then flies to the mining facility and waits for the Thanator, it appears and Steve battles it. After that Steve gets the upperhand and stabs it to death, he is then attacked by a Na'vi (Jessica Alba) and they have a battle and Steve loses the battle by getting an arrow to the shoulder and then gets kicked in the face and is knocked out cold, he then wakes up later on tied up and surrounded by the Na'vi and then they ask him if he is a "Dream walker" and Steve picks up quickly and says "Avatar?" and they say yes and then he asks where did the learn to speak English, they mention Grace Augastine and they explain to him about how evil the RDA are and they ask him to help them Steve is shocked about how evil Humans are and decides to join them and the Na'vi that attacked Steve earlier offers to train him as a Na'vi and introduces herself as Swirya then Steve sleeps on it and wakes up back in the RDA base as a Human, Striker then asks him what happened and Steve lies to him telling him that there were more animals he then tells Augastine and Johnson that he has joined with the Na'vi and that they are training him in secret waiting to rise up to the Humans, Grace and Jimmy then agree to cover for him whenever he was gone because they had joined with the Na'vi aswell after months of training in secret with Swirya he then realises he has fallen in love with her and they go somewhere secret and he confesses his love for her and she says that she loves him too and they mate, the next morning Striker finds out that Steve is a mole for the Na'vi, and Jimmy tells him that Striker is going to arrest him so he then leaves with his link chamber in a Scorpion and goes deep into the forest hiding, he then goes into his link chamber and goes into his Avatar and tells the Na'vi they need to strike now and fast they then prep for battle and fight the RDA Steve battles Striker and then he finds his link chamber and shoots at it sending him to transfer back into his Human body and then he quickly goes back to his Avatar and they battle again and Steve kills Striker but then he passes out in his Human body and he then wakes up in the Tree of Souls and asks what happened the Na'vi shaman tells him that his Human body is dead and they managed to transfer his consciencesness into his Avatar, he then asks if they won and they reply yes, Steve tells them that more Humans are coming and that they will be ready but to celebrate and treasure the freedom they have right now. And the film ends. In a post credits scene it shows that Miles Quatritch had arrived on Pandora (Stephen Lang) which hints as a possible sequel Sequel Director James Cameron said that he is working on the sequel and is thinking of a name for the project at the moment. A month later actor Matt Long said that filming is scheduled to start in 2027. James Cameron stated that the film will be set several years after The AVATAR Program and will be focused on Steve and Swirya's 18-Year-Old son Talion. At 2027 Comic-Con James Cameron said that he is working on the film and it is going to be called The AVATAR Program: Talion's Journey Category:Avatar Category:James Cameron Category:Movie Category:Trilogy Category:20th Century Fox